This proposal is to maintain and strengthen a broad program of population research through the Carolina Population Center at the University of North Carolina. The program encourages innovative population studies in various disciplines and enhances efficiency of research through interaction between disciplines, interaction among those working at fundamental and applied research levels, and access to a variety of population groups. Population research training is closely articulated with the research program. A Research Centers Award has been previously approved by NIH for this program, but not yet funded. The proposal has two parts as follows: Budget "A", for core services, provides minimal support to four types of services which are essential to the overall program: (1) research development and coordination services, (2) library and reference services, (3) publication services, and (4) demographic technical services. The proposed budget is identical, except for addition of one half salary, to the budget previously approved by NIH for this year but not yet funded. Budget "B", for research program development, will make possible further basic work required for certain "frontier" aspects of the population field, in the areas of (1) economic studies, (2) political science studies, (3) psychological studies, and (4) epidemiological studies. The research development budgets for the first three of these categories were also previously approved by NIH for this year but are not yet funded. The "start-up" financing which has been provided to the Carolina Population Center from other sources terminates this year. The Center has pursued the organizational suggestions made by NIH at the time of last year's approval for funding. NIH financial support will be essential for the maintenance and further progress of this program henceforth.